Everone cares
by Astly-Hina-chan
Summary: Anybody who's possible to be paired with our Hinata, well you name it and my story have it! This fic could be a NaruHina, SasuHIna,KibaHina,GaaHIna, ShinoHina, Nejihina. Just read and find out who're the main pairing. Hinata lovers this is for u guys!pls.
1. They care

This is the sequel of the Everyone cares. Thanks for the support back there, I know that story sucks, so... I'm here giving it a new life and revived it. It took me so long to think of new plots and romance thingy to implement here. This is a multiple pairing, and Neji'll be inside since I forgot to put him in the last story. Thanks for the comments and suggestion.  
  
By the way, the main pairing... um... maybe you could vote for it for every end of the chapters. Or guess it base on the clues I'll reveal every end of chapters. Ok.  
  
------------  
  
After what Hinata told the five boys which are Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto. They broth her to the Hokage's office to report what happened between the Hiashi and his daughter.  
  
Actually only Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke escorted her towards the office. Gaara and Shino went inside the woods, since it's not their attitude to go inside such family affairs, even though deep inside they really want to kill that bastard, for saying that to her own daughter.  
  
When the three boys and Hinata reached the office, Genma was guarding it. He looked at them and asked what they want from the Hokage.  
  
"We have something to report." Sasuke replied. "Hey! I was supposed to say that." Both Kiba and Naruto exclaimed. "Hn." "Why YOU!"  
  
Hinata looked at them, still her eyes shows no life, she looks like she has a body but no soul. Kiba noticing she still isn't at her normal state, calmed Naruto to stop arguing with Sasuke. "Naruto, let's stop fighting and report what happened fast." Kiba said in a serious manner. Well that's until Sasuke held Hinata's hand. Kiba and Naruto's eyes bulged and widened, jealousy and angst came to them as they had a death glare at the boy. Genma was irritated by the boys, he pushed them inside the office harshly, and closed the door loud. "Che, stupid annoying kids. Wonder where Kurenai is?" Then he went back on guarding outside.  
  
"Tsunade-baba! We need your help!!" Naruto walk closer to the table and bang it loud. "Teme! Why you, stop calling me 'baba' or else I won't help you on what ever problem you have! And stop banging the desk!!" Sasuke and Kiba sweat dropped.  
  
"Hokage-sama, we have a little problem here. Well, it's not really little..." Kiba sighed. "Ok...Ok I'll help. Tell me what happened." She calmed herself down and sat down leaving Naruto sitting dizzily at the floor.  
  
They let Hinata took a sit. "As I could see, the one who has some problem here is our dear Hinata. Tell me what happened and I promise I'll help you."  
  
Hinata nodded and started her story. "My... father arranged a meeting. Everyone from the family was there, though I really don't know why. My father told me that, for the sake of our family I must die... sob 'coz, once I died Hanabi will take over as the heir. He told me that I was only a burden to the clan.... That I-I'm... weak, useless, and... that It'll be better if I didn't live at all... he gave me a kunai, to... stab myself. I-I... sob was afraid... so I took the kunai with me... and run... I ran as fast as I can just to be away from home... Hokage-sama,... my... family want me... to sacrifice my life... to kill myself..." she no longer can bear the pain, so she once again cried. Tsunade looked at the girl. After all this years she really hated the Hyuuga clan. Not that she bears some grudge against them, but them claiming as the strongest clan here on Konoha, and all the scarifying and all... it's as if they have no hearts at all.  
  
Silence. All they could hear is Hinata sobbing. Naruto stood up and stand beside her same with Kiba and Sasuke. 'At least she has friends like them.' Tsunade thought.  
  
"You know Hinata dear, they can't do that to you. You have your freedom as a person. Everyone of us does have one. Ever since we came in this world, we have our own freedom of will, and the right to live. Your family, I mean your father doesn't have the power or right to take those things away from you. He can't order you to kill yourself just for the sake of that stupid clan! Don't worry, as long as I'm the Hokage, I won't allow such thing to be done... Your father don't own you, you own yourself, no one has the right to dictate you to kill yourself just like that, even I the Hokage of the village doesn't have such power to do so. Do you understand me Hinata?"  
  
She nodded silently, her sobs were starting to come again but she stopped her tears from falling. She's... tired of it.  
  
"Ok, since you got your friends here, I think they'll be open to help you."  
  
"Of course we do! Hinata's our friend and we can't let their clan bully her like that." Naruto said holing hands with Kiba as they raised their hands to the air waving. Sasuke frowned by their actions and looked at the Hyuuga girl.  
  
'I wonder why do I bother saving her back there, and why do I like to help her. Besides we really rarely talk each other.' Sasuke thought. Hinata relived as both boys tries to cheer her up. 'I'm glad they care about me.'  
  
"So we can't let Hinata here stayed on their house anymore. Who knows what Hiashi had in mind." Tsunade said to silence the boys as they cheer Hinata.  
  
"She could stay at my place! I live alone and no ones staying with me, so I guess she'll be ok if she stays." Naruto suggested. Hinata blushed, as Naruto said no one stays with him and he's alone there. "No! She can't stay with you! Who knows what you moron might try to do to her. Besides my mother would be happy if she stays at our place got that?!" Kiba stared at him. Both exchanged looks until Sasuke talked. "She could stay at my house. I have vacant rooms." "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!!" both yelled at him. Hinata can't comment on situations like this, she just watches as the three fights.  
  
"Naruto's apartment is too small, and he only got one room vacant. So she can't stay. Kiba too doesn't have any extra room, besides your mother will feel sorry for Hinata, and I think that won't help her either. And at my place she could think for a while, it's quieter there and I have room for another person." He said, both clenched their fist as sasuke complimented about their home. But before they could destroy the whole office Tsunade spoke once again. "Good, then she'll stay Sasuke's house."  
  
"NO! She isn't!" both exclaimed. "Ok,...Ok, let's have this way. Naruto and Kiba will also sleep over Sasuke's house since Hinata needs protection, and still she'll stay with Sasuke's house and so you two." She smiled.  
  
"Fine." Sasuke said. Kiba looked shocked that he said it's ok, Naruto looked annoyed. 'Che! Sasuke feeling cool once again. I swear he can't touch Hinata-chan here!'  
  
"Hinata-chan should we go now?' Sasuke asked. Both boys hanged their mouths open, eyes wide open, ears expanded and what they heard. Hinata blushed. 'He.. called me chan again, just like a while ago.'  
  
Then Kiba took her hand to get out of the office but, Naruto held her other hand. She's confused about their actions.  
  
"You fools stop that, you're hurting her you know." Sasuke said coldly and sighed.  
  
"Oh, just get out of my office already. I'll talk to Hiashi as soon as possible. I'll also tell to Kurenai ok? Out!"  
  
All four of them got out of the office. "I'll go home for a while and get some clothes." Naruto said and waved good bye. "Hinata-san, I'll go home too and tell my mom what happened. And to get your clothes as well." Kiba said.  
  
Hinata almost forgotten that she wears not her normal clothes since they were wet from the rain awhile ago. Sasuke and Hinata walked towards Sasuke's house. It's a mansion actually. It's big and dark inside, though it's very clean and neat.  
  
Hinata sneezed. Now she definitely had a cold from the rain. "I told you, you'll have a cold if stayed at the rain like that." "...Go-gomen... I didn't mean to be your burden..." "It's ok, I'll go get some clothes for you to change. Those clothes doesn't fit you." Hinata realized she's just wearing a white shirt and a black short, it some what revealed her every curves of her body. She blushed, actually you can't tell if she's red 'coz she's sick or just because she felt nice being loved and protected by others.  
  
To be continue...  
  
I know it sounded like a SasuHina but just wait till the next chapter. Neji will definitely be there, wait and support me. It's nice of you guys if you'll review!  
  
Ja mina-san! See you sometime soon... I'll update fast promise! 


	2. Them

This chapter took so long before I could finish it. Gomen, it's that our phone line got busted because of the storm and I'm busy with school activities. Well, I'm glad that there are those people who reviewed my story, at least there are some. But who knows.... Ok I'm also glad that my grammar improved a little bit and all. I need some comments for this story too! So I'll be happy if you'll tell me your ideas to kind a... help me with this.  
  
  
  
Sasuke left Hinata at his living room as he gets some clothes. Hinata looked around to see that everything seems neat and nice. 'Wonder how Sasuke-kun manages to keep it this clean.'  
  
After a few minutes of silence, sasuke came back and he's holding a small kimono. He handed it over Hinata. She took a good look at it and said thanks. The kimono's colored blue with violet flowers around it. The Obi is colored lavender matched with the kimono itself.  
  
She went to the restroom and changed. She looked herself at the mirror to see if it fits her. She blushed as she saw her figure at the mirror. She looked... good, the colors matched her hair and you could say that it kind a reflects her personality as well. But there's a problem, it's short, and it revealed some of her legs. Its length is only up to her toes and she felt a little nervous going out of the restroom like that.  
  
'Oh, no. I... liked the color and everything, but it's too short for me. And... Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun will arrive soon. But,... I also can't let Sasuke-kun down. This kimono might once belong to one of the member of his clan. It might be very sad letting other people wear this.'  
  
After thinking that long Sasuke knocked at the door. It startled Hinata inside.  
  
"Hinata-chan, are you alright?"  
  
"Huh... I-I... um yeah, I'll be out soon."  
  
She opened the door with full courage. What she doesn't know is that he's just behind the door waiting for her to come out.  
  
He seeing her, looked at her with a tint of red at his checks. Hinata on the other hand played with her thumbs looking at the floor.  
  
"Good to see it fits you." He looked away before she could see his 'emotion' while looking at her.  
  
He brought her at the kitchen. She noticed that he'd prepared dinner already. 'Did it take me so long to change?' she asked herself.  
  
"You may sit down and we better start eating. The food will get cold." He said.  
  
"Hai."  
  
They silently eat and finished their meal. Hinata liked the food he prepared for her and the silence she hears. It's so peaceful around his house, that if you're a person not used to such things it'll make you go nuts.  
  
"A-arigtou Sasuke-kun,...I'm really pleased that you helped me... and you bothered letting me stay here in your... house."  
  
"I actually don't know myself why I let you come here,... and I have nothing to do with your stupid clan anyway. But I guess... you aren't like them." He said.  
  
Though those words were a little painful and harshly said, Hinata still is pleased at least he know I'm not like them.  
  
'Wonder when Naruto-kun might arrive.' Hinata thought.  
  
"Did you like the food?" he asked. Sasuke stood up stand beside her.  
  
Hinata stared at him beside her. But before she could even say 'yes' a certain blond boy came out from nowhere.  
  
"OH!!! I can't believe it! You first you let Hinata-chan stay here,... and..and now you let her eat your food!!! What in the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto said.  
  
Hinata's eyes widened as she saw the boy held her hands tight, which also made her blushed like a mad tomato.  
  
"Hmn." Was the only reply Sasuke had.  
  
"Why you!" he grinned his teeth.  
  
But before he could do something like punch the other boy, Hinata stood up and looked him in the eyes.  
  
Through this Naruto's heart soften and forgot the 'jealousy' he felt a while ago.  
  
"It's ok Naruto-kun... I-I'm alright. He-he didn't do something wrong... with me."  
  
"As if I'll even hurt you." Sasuke replied.  
  
"Damn you." Then Hinata looked at him once again. With this girl in front of him, he can't do anything but to sigh and let the other boy go.  
  
Then it's his turn to look at her first. He noticed the kimono she's wearing and blushed, seeing her that pretty and lovely. The Hyuga girl realizing he's blushing looked at the floor and played at her thumbs.  
  
Sasuke on the other hand cleaned the table. This startled Hinata and broke the silent contact with Naruto and helped Sasuke clean the dishes.  
  
"Gomen, I-I'll help you." "Hn."  
  
"Hey, Sasuke. How many rooms do you have?" Naruto asked.  
  
The other boy stared at him blankly.  
  
"Two. The other rooms are restricted to be use."  
  
"Oh,... matte! What?! Two!? This means your room,... and one for Hinata. Where... where the heck would you let me stay for the night?"  
  
"At the couch."  
  
"Damn you! Che, I'll tell people you don't treat you guest good."  
  
"Who told you, you were my guest?"  
  
Naruto's vein pump up by the insulting Sasuke did. Hinata can't help but to stay quiet. 'Girls can't do anything with boys who's humiliating one another .'  
  
"Anyway Hinata-chan, um... is it ok if I call you chan?" Naruto shyly asked helping Hinata put the clean dishes back to their places.  
  
Hinata, once again blushed. "um... I think it's ok."  
  
"Hontou ni?" "Hai."  
  
"Hinata-chan, what would you want to do now?" Sasuke cut the NaruHina conversation.  
  
"Nothing,... I'm just tired I guess..." but before she could even finish her sentence Sasuke came close to her and put his right hand at her forehead causing her to turn scarlet. "You got a fever." He said with no sense of emotion at all. "Maybe that's why your turning scarlet every time you talk to us." Naruto absent mindedly said.  
  
'What's up with this guy? Doesn't he realize such timid and cute girl has an affection for him? How dense! Wait cute?! And timid?! What the,... where did that came from?' he then looked at the girl.  
  
"I'll get some medicine." Sasuke said. Actually he just said that to avoid him being out of control, este I mean he's afraid sooner or later he might as well show emotions.  
  
Naruto took Hinata to the living room and they sat at the couch.  
  
"Naruto-kun,... go-cough gomen , you could go home now. I know you're not comfortable sleeping at the couch, you-you don't have to worry about me at all,... I-I told you,... I don't want to be a burden anymore..."  
  
"Stop it! I can't let you go into the hands of that filthy bastard all alone. Besides it's ok if I sleep here, at least I know you're safe."  
  
Hinata's eyes soften by the boy's statement.  
  
Sasuke then went to the living room as well. He handed her the medicine and a glass of water. Then he took a small towel and a small basin with warm water in it.  
  
"A-arigatou Sasuke,... I-I appreciated it. Thanks for taking care of me."  
  
"Don't mind." He then looked eye to eye with Hinata.  
  
"Hey! I'm still here you guys!!!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Then he decided to just help Hinata clean up. Then that time Sasuke thought the same thing. They both at the same time grab the small towel and this caused them to exchange death glares.  
  
"Could you two... stop that. I-I could clean myself." Hinata grabbed the towel away from the boys before they tear it apart.  
  
"But you're sick Hinata-chan!" Naruto then grinned ignoring Sasuke.  
  
Hinata swayed her head from right to left.  
  
Sasuke then opened the medicine for her.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
He just nod and sat beside her while Naruto at her other side.  
  
  
Sorry to cut it this short. I know I promised to update fast and soon. But I'm out of ideas and our phone, well.... Again is busted. The phone line company didn't repair it for weeks and I can't connect!!! This also caused me to take late reviews of the stories I like... oh,... and we also had our monthly test, see you can't blame me for a very late update.  
  
If you don't like this chapter tell me, if you hate it,... um just keep it for yourself,.... If you like it review, comment? Tell me. By the way thanks to those guys who reviewed this, I don't know you guys would like this. Special thanks to chibichocobo, I'm flattered! Oh, Neji! I forgot about him, don't worry I have plans for him, I'll just have to fix my thoughts first.  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. An omen?

I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but since I have to read more books or stories or even watch movies that could somewhat relate to my story I'm afraid I still haven't fixed my thoughts yet. Guys could you give me other ideas... I really need them.  
  
  
  
The three sat down at the couch with Hinata at the middle of the two boys.  
  
Slowly and silently Hinata went to dream land, and it just happened that her head fell on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke stared at him maybe feeling a little jealous, who knows he shows no emotion at all.  
  
"I think we should just carry her towards the room." Sasuke whispered not wanting to disturbed the little angle between them.  
  
Naruto agreed and slowly slide his hands at Hinata's back. This made Sasuke jerk out.  
  
"What do you think your doing?!" he whispered again.  
  
"Carrying her bastard!"  
  
Hinata flinched a little feeling something warm is at her back.  
  
"Give her to me dobe, you might drop her or something."  
  
"I'm not that pervert you know!!!"  
  
Sasuke took Hinata's right hand gently, while Naruto helped her body to move up so that Sasuke could carry her in his back.  
  
"Mind you Sasuke! No perverted thoughts."  
  
"Speak for yourself."  
  
"Urgh."  
  
Then as they enter the room, Naruto arrange the bed for her while Sasuke carries Hinata.  
  
He then took off Hinata's shoes. And the other boy let her fell down the soft bed. Then they left her inside the room to rest.  
  
HINATA'S DREAM -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
'Where am I? Everything is black,... I sob can't see a thing. Why can't I see my hands as I look at them? I-I... sob can't see a thing.'  
  
She then heard a drop of water echoing somewhere.  
  
'The... the sound of water... (then another drop now the sound is fainting) I-I can't hear it anymore... can I-I hear myself? Am I talking or just speaking to myself... am... sob I still alive?!'  
  
Now her tears are beginning to drop.  
  
'Naruto-kun,... Sasuke-kun,... where are the both of you? Kiba-kun,... Shino-  
kun sob  
Gaa-a,... Gaara-san,... Neji-niisan,... mina-san where are you...!'  
  
Then she saw a light,... she run towards the light as fast as she can.  
  
But when she reached the end, she's at another place, a place where  
she's ignored and...  
hurt that her heart always crumple as she goes in here. Their house,...  
  
She's back at their house her family members sounding her.  
  
"Otousan!"  
  
Then he gave her the kunai.  
  
"You are worthless,... a burden a great risk at the clan. Kill yourself  
and we shall not be at stake by you!"  
  
"Why?... why is this happening again?... Why won't you leave me  
alone!" she yelled.  
Then again the picture fainted. Darkness then gained once again.  
  
'Alone?' a cold voice said.  
  
'Alone my dear?... you are always alone. How could you even say that  
they leave you ALONE!' it continued.  
  
"Who... who are you?" she asked as she trembles in fear, tears still  
flowing down to her  
cheeks.  
  
"Wake up. Wake up Hinata!"  
  
"That, that voice..."  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
She slowly opened her eyes.  
"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" the blond asked.  
  
"A nightmare?" Sasuke asked.  
  
She nods. She then put her hands to her face to cover it. She could  
feel the wetness of her  
Cheeks, she's been crying while sleeping. She then covered her body  
with the sheets, not  
wanting the boys to see her like that.  
  
Naruto's very worried with her, he didn't know what to do.  
He sat beside the bed near her.  
  
"Hinata-chan, it's ok now. We're here for you... and we won't leave you  
alone."  
  
"How-how could you... sob say that? I-I'm always alone..."  
  
"No you're not! Sasuke and I are here for you, same with the other  
fellas out there. We  
won't let you go alone."  
  
Hinata's looked at them both. Feeling a little ease after what  
happened.  
  
"Don't worry there are really times when you'll feel like that, and  
you think you'll soon  
go insane. But the... truth is... no one's been alone. Even I or even  
you." Sasuke said not  
looking at her in the eyes.  
  
'What's wrong with Sasuke? He's acting strange lately after we had a  
mission with team  
eight. Yeah, after he's been left out with Hinata... but is it possible  
to this guy to... fall  
for her? No that can't be true! This is Uchiha Sasuke, he can't  
possibly fall for her, he has  
no emotion at all.' Naruto thought after Sasuke talked.  
  
Looking at the scene, all three different person, one the same  
problem, loneliness and  
Alones.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke, who lost his clan and family, left alone after the  
massacre.  
Uzumaki Naruto, always been alone ever since birth, lonely as people  
despise him.  
Hyuuga Hinata, ignored by her father after losing to her sister, then  
she's left alone.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke decided to just stay at the same room with Hinata.  
So Sasuke took two  
futon and laid it in the floor.  
  
Everything seems so nice and normal after sometime after midnight.  
Outside Sasuke's house, there are three figures outside... waiting.  
  
OUTSIDE THE HOUSE  
  
"Were we ready to strike?" a cold voice asked the other ninja with a  
black cloth covering  
his face.  
  
"Hai, we'll attack... urgh."  
  
"Whatta?!"  
A boy with brunette hair knocked the two ninjas down in a second.  
  
"Useless dropouts."  
  
"So,... you're here." A boy from the shadow showed up.  
  
"Got any business being here this late... Neji?" Shino asked.  
  
Neji stared at him.  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Something's bothering you." He asked again.  
  
"Something to do with Hinata?" he added.  
  
"Might be. Who knows? All I know is that these two aren't ordered by  
Hiashi-sama."  
  
"What do you mean? Hinata told us that..."  
  
"That's why I'm here. Her father's acting a little strange,  
something's wrong."  
  
"So you're guarding her. I know you just saw her a while ago, before  
the lights went off  
again, ne? You felt her grudge against her family right?"  
  
"I didn't know you're that talkative Shino."  
  
"Just curios, didn't want to see her like that again."  
  
"Someone's here!" Neji hissed.  
  
Then three ninjas in black tried to attack them. Then, just as I said  
tried. Before they  
could even went close to them a wall of sand crushed the enemies.  
  
"Gaara." Neji whispered and a little surprise in seeing the boy. Shino  
also stared at him.  
  
"Stop staring. I'm not here because of her, I just... can't sleep, since  
I don't sleep at all.  
  
"Listen, I'm here because I swore to protect her that's all,.. and I  
know there's really something fishy going on." Neji said and activated  
his byakugan.  
From his position he could see her face, calm and angelic. Sleeping  
not knowing him watching her....  
  
To be continue.....  
  
  
  
It's really hard putting so many characters all together. Well, at  
least all came out. Maybe  
you're wondering where Kiba is... you'll find out next chapter. And  
Gaara's  
there, someone requested for it and there it is. Tell me if I made  
something wrong.  
Oh, yeah Tsunade's attitude is OOC at the first chapter. Our local tv  
channel  
didn't finish the series so I bought the it's 15 cds just to find out  
the next  
happenings, don't worry I already figured her personality for the  
later chapters.  
And... Shizune is the name of her assistant or student or ... whatever  
right?  
  
Review guys,.... I want to make this a long story so comment me some  
ideas if you have  
and correct me if something's wrong.  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. aftermaths

Darn! This chapter is really late I know. There are reasons for everything you know.

First is that my computer had a virus and I have to let my cousin clean it. Second is that the wires of our telephone were grounded by the storm. Third is that right now we have our test and I still have to do tons of projects. I think I'm going insane!!!

Please don't be mad at me for updating this late, and don't stop reading this fic....

At Sasuke's house, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke stayed on one bed through all the night after she had the nightmare. Hinata at the middle, Sasuke at the right and Naruto at the left.

Naruto yawn and raised his had up to stretch it, but before his arms drop at Hinata's chest Sasuke grabbed his hand and push it away.

"Darn you Sasuke!"

"Sh... she's still sleeping."

Naruto looked at Hinata and saw her clamed relaxed face, very angelic and beautiful.

When he realized Sasuke's looking at her too and then to him as she look at her, he blushed.

"Hn." Was the only thing Sasuke said.

'Damn you Sasuke! You're just lucky Hinata-chan's here, or else I could have killed you long before!' Naruto thought.

Both boys made an eye to eye contact, as if they were thinking the same thoughts.

Then before they could kill each other and hurt the sleeping Hinata at the middle of them. The door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Sasuke coldly said and went out of the room.

Sasuke, then opened the door and saw Kiba outside.

"Whew... I'm sorry I didn't come yesterday, my mother told me not to do so and..." But before he could finish his sentence. He realized it was Sasuke who opened the door and somewhat panicked on what ever happened to Hinata.

"Where's Hinata?" he asked regaining his normal breathing.

"At the room still sleeping."

Kiba's eyes widened.

He pushed Sasuke beside and rushed to the nearest room which he guessed Hinata is in. To his luck it's the right door. And to his anger he saw Naruto still sitting beside Hinata, at the bed.

"What the f is going on here!?!" he asked.

Then Sasuke was behind him checking if the girl's still sleeping.

"...ne... Naruto, don't tell me you stayed there beside her all night..." Kiba said weakly.

"Ha? Oh, yeah we did."

"WE?!.... That means you... and then... Sasuke?!"

"Got problem with that?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Kiba's nose started to flow with blood running down to his lips.

"Hey! Dog boy, don't misunderstand everything ok! We didn't done anything to her,... she just had a nightmare last night and we're afraid she might commit something like suicide and we didn't want her to feel alone, so we stayed with her all night!" Naruto explain madly yet proud of the truth and almost shouting at Kiba.

Hinata, hearing all the noises regain consciousness and slowly opened her eyes.

The three boys seeing she's finally awake stared at her as she took a sitting position.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" Naruto happily grinned at her and smiled.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and Kiba-kun." Then she rubbed her eyes.

The boys seeing her cuteness like that smiled deep inside of themselves.

"Hinata-chan, wanna have breakfast?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah,...and thank you for everything guys."

"It's nothing!" Both Kiba and Naruto replied.

So Hinata went to the bathroom to wash her face, while the boys cook their food.

Hinata looked at herself at the mirror.

'You are useless!'

Her eyes, all her eyes showed her was all pain. Seeing herself at the mirror hurts her. Those eyes that hunts her. It's so sad.

She washed her face and went out of the bathroom.

As she entered the dinning room she felt her smile coming back, seeing Naruto with his usual loud talk along with Kiba, and Sasuke being irritated by the two.

"Hey, Hinata-chan take a seat and let's eat together!" Naruto gladly offered.

"Arigato, mina-san." She smiled at them, feeling grateful them being there for her.

"We better talk to Tsunade-sama again to secure everything." Sasuke suggested.

All nod in agreement and they eat together with Kiba and Naruto cheering Hinata up.

SOMEWHERE

"Soji-sama, everything's ready." A ninja with a sign from lightning said to a man with a hat of a raikage.

"Good. We'll soon get the girl and their bloodline. And then, we'll use the Hyugas to destroy their own village. Tell everyone to wait for my signal before we commence attack."

"Hai."

Then the ninja disappeared.

"Everything's going to be alright my dear Hina. Just a little longer and we'll crush those Hyugas and the village itself! Hahahaha." The raikage said as he watch a woman inside a cockpit with water inside it. The girl has pale skin, middle length dark blue hair, and pale lips as if it's been a corps.

That'll be it since I have to review for our test tomorrow. I'll try to update tomorrow and don't worry I thing this will have a long plot and story.

I know you're already thinking on might be the girl is, and what's the connection right? So just stay put 'coz soon as I fix my thoughts I'll connect them all together.

Jan ne!

Onegai, review!


	5. Cleared

I received a few reviews... um... so sad. But thanks to cookie6 I think I'll could still continue this story. Besides I have great plans for the later chapters. I was just thinking how could I get people to read my story?!!!

OUTSIDE SASUKE'S HOUSE

A boy with pale skin with his eyes activated with the byakugan stared the house while sitting under the shade of a tree.

"You didn't went home." A voice came behind him.

"Yeah bug boy, got problem with that?"

"Nothing really........ are they still in there?"

Neji nodded.

Then as they wait a little longer they saw the four come out of the house.

"Hey, Sasuke! Hurry up!!"

"Could you shut your mouth dobe?! Can't you see I'm locking the door?!"

Neji and Shino saw Hinata with a refresh face. Her sad and lonely aura surrounding her yesterday is gone. She smiles as the three boys would laugh at each other, tease each other, or even give curses to each other.

Both boys at the corner were watching them as they went inside the Hokage's office.

INSIDE THE OFFICE

"Ha? You're back?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, Tsunade-baba! We just want to clarify something." Naruto cheerfully said.

A vein popped out of Tsunade as she hit Naruto on the head which caused him to get a partial headache.

"ite...ite.." as he rub his head.

"Now tell what you're here for."

"We're here to... um... anone... what are we here for ne Sasuke?" Naruto asked ang grin at the boy.

"Just shut up dobe." He sent electrical waves through his eyes and glare at the blond.

"ah... anone, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun... please don't start a fight here..." Hinata shyly said to stop the two from killing each other.

"Ok, cut it out... damn, you children really gives me headaches. Now Sasuke-kun, would you tell me what are you guys here for?" Tsunade said.

"I was just thinking. The other day, when you told us that Hinata's family can't just tell her to kill herself and she has her own way of thinking to decide her destiny. I was just wondering... you let us go that easily. I mean... even though you're the Hokage, the Hyuga has their own way of living. They might do something, or cause a conflict between Konoha."

"hm.... Everything you said is right. I've been thinking about this lately. That's why I send Neji to investigate and to guard Hinata as well."

"Neji-kun?"

"But Neji's part of the branch family of Hyuga. Aren't they supposed to follow the orders of the Head family?" Kiba asked, not wanting to believe what she said.

"Right. He is part of the family. But, that's our point here. He who belongs to the family could easily sneak out of the house without sending an alarm. I've already talked to him and he agreed."

"Neji-kun agreed?"

"Yes, Hinata dear. He agreed, besides he's outside now, following you four."

"Neji's following us?!" Naruto asked or did he?

"Can you hold your voice down Naruto!!!!!!?" Tsunade readying her knuckles for another punch.

{ PONK!} {DAG! PUNK!}

"Ouch! That really hurts!"

"So keep quiet now! Ok,... Genma! Go let Neji in here." She shouted.

Next seconds footsteps could be heard and is approaching the door.

There enter a pale young boy with brunette hair with those milky eyes same with Hinata.

"Ohayou, Hokage-sama." He bowed down a little and entered the room.

"Now, report."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama is acting odd with these few days. Actually I saw him last night talking to ninjas from the lightning, but it just happened that I can't hear what their talking about. But, it's unlikely of him to have a secret talk with someone outside the country. He also ordered some members of the family to double their training as if preparing for a battle.... And also, last night outside Uchiha's home I fought with ninjas from the lightning, and they're planning to kill Hinata-sama."

Hinata's eyes widen and tears mixing with her thoughts.

'Could it be...that my father told them to assassinate me?'

"So,...we could say that the Hyugas joined forces with the lightning. In this case we have to double our observation and prepare for any possible attacks. But for now, I leave Hinata's protection to all of you. And the same as before, you have to stay at Sasuke's house and take care of her. That'll be your mission, an A class mission, since we don't know if there really is a transaction between the Hyuga and the Lightning. Is everything clear?"

"Hai." All of them replied.

As they finished their talk with Tsunade, they went outside the office.

"So... what are we gonna do now?" Naruto asked.

"I'll talk to my mom and tell her everything, and I better fetch Akamaru and stay the night at Sasuke's house as well."

"I'll go back at the mansion and try to find out if there's anything else I could find."

"Good. I'll just see you guys later at my place then."

So Kiba and Neji went to their business and only the three of them were left.

I know I've been updating short chapters, but I guess its better that way so you guys won't wait that long.

Ja ne and review pls! ï


	6. Knowing better

I updated late again, 'coz I need some ideas. And imagine I no longer watch television because I only intend to watch animes, but since there's no new animes here... I have to spend my allowance on buying cds. Oh my... life!

"hmm.... Ne! Hinata-chan, where do you want to go now?" Naruto asked cheerfully after seeing Kiba and Neji disappear.

"Back home dobe."

"Hey! I wasn't talking to you, Sasuke bastard."

"um... N-ANruto-kun... I gulp... I think I wanna spend the rest of the day in a garden maybe,... or a place where I could think...." She said while playing with her fingers.

"A place where you could think?.... hm.... Ah! I know a place where you could think for a while." Naruto exclaimed.

"Is-is it ok, if we go there?" Hinata asked as she blush and look to the boys then to the ground ones again.

"Fine." Was all Sasuke could reply.

"Then, we go now!"

Naruto lead them out of the busy market and they soon reach the forest. It's really quiet once you entered the deep forest that surrounds Konoha; the chirping of the birds, the gusting of the wind, the warm atmosphere, and the tiny animals living peacefully behind the bushes.

"Where are you taking us?" Sasuke asked coldly as Naruto lead them deeper the forest.

"Shut up! Just walk and we'll soon reach that place."

After walking through the trees, they already reached that place Naruto is talking about.

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw the open field with trees and animals, with a small pond at the center. The place is filled with flowers of all different types and colors, birds resting on their nest, and squirrels moving in and out if the hole of a tree.

"N-naruto-kun,... arigatou..."

"Don't mention it Hinata-chan! I found this place when I was once very depressed and then when I came here, suddenly that peaceful vibration from... nature I guess lifted that sorrow away. Um... that's why I thought it'll have the same effect on you."

She blushed as he explained about the place and felt good because her Naruto-kun is taking care of her, 'he cares'.

"Ahem...." Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Gomen... Sasuke-kun... I-I know y-you're there but... i-it's just...."

"Come on let's go at that tree near the lake to take a seat." He just offered not wanting to listen with her,... you know.

'What's up with that dobe?! He doesn't care with that girl before.... But, why is he doing that to her? Matte! What's happening? Am I jealous? I'm a gay?! NO!! I'm not jealous towards Hinata,... but I'm jealous 'coz... Naruto.... Could comfort her more than I do...' Sasuke's head is turning up side down thinking of that girl.

Naruto and Hinata caught up with Sasuke and they all sat under the shade of the tree where Sasuke told them to.

Hinata took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air that lifts her pain out as he exhaled.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun." She smiled.

Sasuke had a tint red on his cheeks, and a deadly glare at Naruto.

(yeah, jealousy causes too much twists to people.)

Naruto smiled back at her.

"I better get something to eat! I'll order some ramen and get you some drink ok?"

"But Naruto-kun, the village is far from here right?"

"Ie, I could manage it. And YOU! Don't you date do something bad to my Hinata-chan, Sasuke bastard."

Sasuke's vein pump out with annoyance.

First reason is that, he called her MY HINATA-CHAN, second he isn't that kind of guy who'll rape such angel! Third, he called him bastard for the forth time. ( I guess)

"I'll be back soon!"

There Naruto took off leaving Hinata and Sasuke alone at the field.

Sasuke sighed as the loud mouthed blond finally left.

"S-sasuke-kun,... how,... how do you feel about Naruto-kun?" she asked so sweetly that Sasuke looked at her by surprise. One is because of the question; two is because she's really adorable, (Fool Sasuke not noticing this on the series!) and lastly is because he's confused by the sudden opening of conversation, and to his disregard, it's about the dobe.

"Ha, I-I mean... what do you of him... as a person,... he's characteristics... or him as your friend?" Hinata exclaimed noticing the confusion on Sasuke's face.

'Hm... Naruto as my friend... a friend...'

"Nothing much. Him the loud mouthed blond, annoying, and his persistent personality. Yet...he...he's, so sad to say but... honestly, he's a lot better than I am."

Hinata was shock to hear those things from Sasuke who always look so cold to others and seemed not to care to others. Hinata misjudged this person.

"H-how do you say so?"

"Every time he got to have a friend....that person will notice what's inside him. He's cheerful and honest with his feelings. He could easily cope with other people. He's a lot more sociable than I am. Che,... I don't even understand myself why I'm telling you this." He avoided looking at her eyes so he just stared at the sky waiting for her reply.

"But..., hm.... Maybe you're right,..."

Sasuke's a little hurt by that mind you.

"But,... maybe not."

Silence occupied them. Hinata just think of what could happen next.

HINATA'S P.O.V

I still don't understand other people. Maybe that's because I can't even understand myself. Like those questions I use to asked myself,... like... why am I here? Why am I suffering from being weak? Why do I always put myself down? Why?

Those questions always bothered every individual. But,... all I could feel when Sasuke-kun answered my question is that... jealousy.

Jealousy on the other way around. He didn't like Naruto-kun and always contradict his ways because,... on another point of view... he's differ from him. But... didn't he realize that Naruto-kun... is just....

END OF P.O.V

"Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto yelled from long distance which cut Hinata's thoughts.

'I need to understand things to ease this burden inside me.'

"Whew... I really would like to come back quickly before Sasuke bastard do anything."

"Yamero, dobe."

"Hnm!"

"Here have some Hinata-chan."

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Ah,... Sasuke-kun... have some too." Hinata handed him a ramen and a drink.

Sasuke stared at her and accepted the food.

"You soon pay me bastard!"

"Nani?!" a vein on Sasuke's head is about to burst.

"Ah...ah...S-sasuke-kun...N-naruto-kun,... didn't mean it right?" she looked at Naruto with eyes worried that the two might sooner or later or now kill each other.

"Hm... ok. You eat now bastard and no need to pay anymore."

"Whew." Hinata sighed and smiled at them.

"Arigatou gozaimasu,... Naruto-kun,... Sasuke-kun."

Both boys blushed as she displayed her vulnerable smile, which isn't fake, but came from.... The very bottom of her heart..."

I really felt a little down,... um... I only received four reviews I guess. Though it's good reviews,... still...

Sasuke: Stop whining. It's annoying.

Astly: Annoying! Hey, I depress her since not too many people are reading my stories!!! AH! I got some idea! smirks evilly as punishment for saying that word to me.... Next chapter,... I'll let Hinata stay with Naruto alone! Hahahaha... serves you right!

Naruto: Yey! Hahaahaa Bastard.

Sasuke: What the?! Where did you come from?!

Astly: Guys review! Onegai!

Ja ne! :)


	7. Some memories part1

I think that my fics are going fast. So I'll now take the emotions of the characters know each other first. Damn! I still got few reviews! How many times do I have to change the summary so others will get interested and read it! Oh, yeah.... I'm kind a full of new ideas now so I'm trying to update really fast for you few people who um... support me?

Oh yeah I forgot. Hinata and the others are 17 while Neji and team are 18. I got confused by the age. So bare with me.

All of them finished eating the ramen Naruto bought. And they sat there quietly fixing all their thoughts about their lives. Wondering about their selves, while the two boys thinking of Hinata.

Hinata's thoughts:

'I wanna forget all the things that happened. All,... as in everything. Why is it so hard to understand oneself? Why are all people given this hatred inside their heart? And why am I thinking of these things?.... All I know is that,... what I feel right now is,.... Depression. Yeah,... that's what this is all about,... having such weak heart, easily affected by emotions, and now... I feel so down. But,,,... every time I'm around these guys,... I somewhat feel lighten and at ease. I-I know I like Naruto-kun,... still all of them cares for me... yes, it might be right. They might really care for me.'

End:

Sasuke and Naruto are taking small glimpse at the girl while Hinata's really lost with her thoughts.

And every time both boys will catch one of them staring at her, they'll look away feeling a little embarrass for looking at a girl like that.

'What the?! Sasuke looking at Hinata! Ie! No it can't be,... I thought he's a gay since he doesn't show any interest with all his fan girls out there. You know he could just pick and fk any girl. Man he's really acting weird since our last team up mission with the team 8.' Naruto's also lost with his thought as his face clearly shows his confusion.

Flash back:

At the mist country.

"Ok guys listen up. I'll only tell it once. Our mission is to retrieve that scroll they took from us. But first all you have to is to search the area for any possible traps. Got it?" Kurenai asked the as she finished explaining.

"Don't worry Kurenai this mission is simple and I'm sure they could handle it very smoothly." Kakashi complimented.

She sighed as she had a lousy copy ninja supporting their mission.

"And besides,... I won't let them hurt you Kurenai,... you know that Asuma will surely kill me if I let them do so." He said sweetly as he looked at her eyes as he held her hand readying for a kiss.

This irritates her more. Her vein popping at her forehead.

All they younger ones do is sigh as this situation arose again.

"Damn you Kakashi! Stop flirting with me already or I'll kill you myself!" she punched him hard on head which cause the ninja to flew up in the sky. (anime hyperbole).

"Whew,... that was high Kurenai sensei you really showed him who's boss. But is it true that you and Asuma-san is now dati..." Kiba didn't complete his sentence since kurenai's

already preparing for another hard punch.

"Just... get... to... action... will ye?!" she kept her anger and regain her composure.

So all six of them took off to scan the area. Every thing's normal the forest surround this village is quite peaceful.

"Hinata go check the place if there's any trap." Kiba looked at Hinata as she formed some hand seals and activated her byakugan.

"Ie, there's none."

"Quite suspicious." Sasuke complemented.

Shino and Sakura nodded.

"Matte,... do you have some food there?" Naruto asked.

They all sweat dropped at his foolish actions.

"N-naruto-kun,... I-I have some cookies here... and... would you like some?" Hinata offered him a hanky bag with baked cookies in it.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan you're so nice and kind." He grinned and caused Hinata to blush and look away.

"Hey! That's not fair, Akamaru and I should also have some." Kiba exclaimed.

"Hey would you guys keep it down!" Sakura hissed them.

"Ah,... hai go have some too."

"Thanks Hinata you're really nice."

"Hey, that's what I already told her a while ago, are you copying me?" Naruto teased.

"Copying!? Nande? You damn Naruto!" he playfully punched him.

All Sasuke and the others could do is to sigh. Imagine having a mission with the loudest and second loudest bad mouthed guy in Konoha, it's like always having a cat and a dog fight over some left over. (That's not Hinata of course! She isn't a left over!)

"Stop it all ready will ye!" Sakura was really annoyed.

"Shut up you girl who have that big damn forehead! Oops..." Kiba stopped and looked at her with puppy eyes.

"What. Did. You. Say?" she cracked her fingers and punched him hard on the head.

"Itai! That hurt!"

"Che! Serves you right dog boy!"

"Quit it ok. Let's separate and take a look closer the base. Same team." Sasuke suggested.

'Man, I can't stand it anymore hanging out with these guys makes me go nuts!' he thought.

So team 7 and 8 went each different direction.

"Hinata take a look at the surroundings again." Shino asked her to do so.

She once again activated her byakugan and look at the surrounding.

"There's a cabin closer north and some cloud ninja guys."

"How many?"

"About five outside and ten inside. They're guarding something,.... Wait I could see the scroll from here."

"Good. Akamaru you ready?"

"Arf!"

"Matte. We shouldn't just burst in there, there's too many of them. We have to make a plan." Shino commented.

"W-why don't we meet up with the other guys and think of a plan." Hinata said.

"Won't we repot first?" Shino asked.

"No. Let's just do what Hinata said."

So team8 went to the direction where the other team took off.

Yet everything seems really quiet. As in the faint chirp of the birds and the insects are now totally gone and you couldn't see any small animals around. When they finally caught up with them, Shino told them the base of the enemy and they discussed their plan.

"Ok, Sakura do you have any plan?" Sasuke asked not looking at her.

'Ah!!!! This is it! Go! Go! Go! I have to impress him! I have to.' Inner Sakura bursting with joy. (heh, that won't be long you know.)

"Ok,...since we have Hinata here we could let her guard us from behind using her byakugan. Shino could be the first attacker and you have to attack them with out them noticing you're getting their chakras. Next is that when they already sounded their alarm, Sasuke-kun will use the Kaiton no jutsu but not at the cabin or else we'll burn the scroll. So when all of them went out of the cabin already Kiba will sneak in using Akamaru. Hinata will be the one who'll give you the sing Kiba if no ones left inside.

But, if they won't go out, we'll rush inside and attack them. Naruto will back up Shino and Sasuke-kun outside. And I rather go with Kiba inside too if there's any protection jutsu needed to deactivate. Whew, that's the plan."

"NANI?! I have to be their back up?!" Naruto exclaimed not wanting to be stepped behind by the two.

"But,... I guess N-naruto-kun, you're...Kage bunshin technique might work in here since...um...since there's too many enemies." Hinata shyly commented.

"Shut up Naruto and just do what I said!"

He stared at Hinata who's now really blushing with embarrassment.

"Hey! Stop staring at her!" Kiba said as Naruto continued to stare at her.

"Dobe of you'll stare at you girl friend this isn't the right time." Sasuke finally said with full annoyance.

'What's with this dobe staring at a girl like that? He's rude and yeah, very indecent.'

Naruto blushed and looked away, same goes with Hinata she blushed even more and looked at the ground.

'Why you Sasuke!' Kiba thought for himself.

"What do you mean by that?!" Naruto yelled at him slightly embarrass of his actions earlier.

"Let's just finish this ok." Shino finally said.

Everyone got on position. It started to rain so the battle will be hard to see.

Just like Sakura explained they did their parts. But when they got the scroll a loud shout was heard.

"HINATA!" everyone said as all of them rushed towards her direction.

'Damn if there's anything bad that happened to her... I swear I'll kill him.' Both Kiba and the other boys thought. (Sasuke's an exception for a while.)

When they reached the place Hinata was hiding they found none.

"Let's separate and catch up with them." Sasuke said as he catches his breath.

All of them spread individually in different direction.

The next thing that happened is that... Sasuke came back with Hinata sleeping at his arms carrying her like a princess.

End of flash back

'Whew, I wonder what happened between these two all alone in the rain like that. Che, I should be the one who saved her not that bastard.' Naruto thought as looked at Sasuke with all his disgust.

"Um... Naruto-kun, sasuke-kun I think we better go now. It's been really hot at this time." Hinata said and smiled warmly at the two.

"Yeah, Neji might already get some in formations." Sasuke replied and dusted himself.

"Are you sure Hinata-chan that you're feeling ok now? I mean you had a head ache and a fever last night." Naruto asked he dusted himself too and offered a hand to Hinata.

But at the moment Sasuke also offered a hand to Hinata as well.

Both exchanged their deadly glimpse but Hinata just grabbed at both hands that offered her help to stand up.

"Arigatou. We better go back now." She smiled ones again.

'Good, she's regaining her composure now. She's even smiling so warm.' Both boys stared at her as they see her cute as she smiled.

When they noticed what they're doing they just looked at the other direction where you couldn't see them blush secretly inside them.

Is this chapter ok? I mean I know I said in the earlier chapter that Sasuke and Hinata were left alone on one combined mission right? So I'll use that incident to tell you how Sasuke fell for her ok? And is there any OOCs? Feel free to tell me. Or am I going too fast? This is going to be a long story and tell me if you're bored already I could stop writing you know.

Ja ne! :) and pls. answer my questions ok? Arigatou! And review pls.


	8. Cooling off

I'm so sorry guys… it's been years since I last updated. It's just I lost my interest on writing since I think I just suck at it… But I'm a person who just can't leave the things I started unfinished. I read the previous chapters and it has lot of errors… grammatically. I hope you guys would still read my story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata's POV

_I'm so glad that at least there are some people who would gladly help me. I often think I'm really alone… hehe… foolish me for thinking that way. I may not really be as bad as my father used to tell. I'm way much… better. I should come up with a resolve soon. I have to face this problem… I won't run away. _

_Maybe that's the real problem about me…I usually hide behind every person whom I know I could trust. Just like when my mother was still around or when I joined team8, I usually depend on kurenai-sensei too much… yeah… too much._

"Hey Hinata-chan… are you alright?"

_I was disturbed by my thoughts as Naruto waved his hands in front of my face. It kind a startled me a bit._

"Hey… cut it out."

_I heard Sasuke said as we go on walking. Wait… where are we going again?_

_Hm… Oh… yeah… we're heading towards Hokage-sama's office._

"Yuhooo! HInata-chan? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Hai… I'm just fine Naruto-kun."

"Really? I mean, since we reached the village you've been awfully quiet."

"I-I… I was just lost in my thoughts."

"It'll be much harder to forget the things you want to forget if you think too much about it…"

_I stopped walking for a while as I heard what Sasuke said… or rather whispered…_

_He's right…How can I forget this awful things if I keep thinking about it?_

"Thanks… Thanks a lot guys."

"Oh… Come on! We're friends right!" _Naruto said as he flushed his grin at me._

"We better hurry." _Sasuke said walking faster than us._

_I think… Everything will just work out fine… I DO have friends… right?_

END OF POV

The three Shinobis now reached Tsunade's office. Unseeingly right, no one's guarding its entrance.

"That's weird… Genma-san or Shizune-san is not here…" The loud mouthed ninja said and rubbed his temple.

"I think we can just enter now." Sasuke added and walked ahead.

Naruto and Hinata followed him. The office seems normal; nothing has changed except the fact that no one's guarding it. It's actually quiet… it's supposed to be quiet. But ever since Tsunade became the Hokage, this place sure deals a lot of problem with the noise pollution.

When the three of the reached the office, Sasuke knocked at the door.

"Come in." Tsunade yelled.

"Oh… Good that you're here." She straightened herself at her chair.

Luckily, Neji's already there reporting everything to the hokage.

"Neji has just finished giving me the details about the strange happenings inside the Hyuuga manor."

"Please… tell us quickly." Hinata moved closer to the desk, fists closed.

"Neji." Tsunade said and nod at him, as if saying 'go on speak out.'

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Last night I saw two ninjas from Lightning country wondering around the Hyuuga manor. Hiashi-sama… he's really acting weird. Like, he often has headaches, a bad temper and he usually goes out alone. I still don't know what he's up to. But I should be careful, he already notices that I'm observing him. He's keeping an eye on me now so there's little that I can do."

"Hmm…" Tsunade sighed, "Still no progress huh…."

"It's no use thinking too much about things." Naruto said.

"What do you mean by 'No use thinking about things!'" Tsunade glared at the grinning boy.

"You see, Hinata's been in shock from all the things that's happening. And worrying won't help her. We need to make her feel better and relax for a bit until we find more information."

"Who would have thought you can actually think." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto can't help but glare at the boy. "I heard that you know!"

"How 'bout…. 3days at the beach…. seems like there aren't any missions coming for this week. Or… you can take this as a mission. You have to cheer Hinata and as well as protect her at any cost, while we figure out what's really happening inside the Hyuuga manor." Tsunade grab a piece of paper and wrote something.

"That's a great idea Tsunade-baba! Isn't it great Hinata-chan!"

"Can you lower your voice?" Neji suggested as his ear drums almost explode by the stunning loud mouthed boy.

"Anoue…. I think I alright, there's no need to do such things." Hinata shyly said looking at the floor like she found something interesting on it.

"No, I think it's a great idea. You're life's in much danger if you stay here." Neji went closer to the girl and looked at her eyes.

"You have to go for now, relax and I promise when you come back… everything will be alright."

"Neji-niisan…. I-I…." Hinata can't do anything else but just sighed in defeat and nod her head as a submission to the idea.

"We have a resort at the water country we can stay there." Sasuke suggested.

"Good, then I'll make all the paper works and give it to you tomorrow."

"Wait, Tsunade-sama… I-I don't have… any… money…" Hinata said embarrassed by the fact that she ran away and didn't even bring a single coin, well… everything's so unexpected, she ran away for her life not like she's disowned or she eloped with someone.

"No need to worry about it, I told you it's our resort. No need to pay."

"You know Sasuke; you can say that less cold… geez…" Naruto teased.

"Ok then, it's settled. Shizune! Give me all the paper works for the departure of these brats." She yelled and wink at Hinata.

That's for now…I kind a lost track for this story so sorry if it's a little confusing. Pls. review…


End file.
